


Anywhere

by MCgraphicstyle



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Drama & Romance, Eating, Embedded Video, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Evanescence, FannibalFest, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Moon, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Psychological Drama, Romance, Video, Wendigo, any - Freeform, s03, spoiler s03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCgraphicstyle/pseuds/MCgraphicstyle
Summary: Inspired by music: Anywhere by Evanescence.





	Anywhere

For those who have problems seeing the video, click on the links below

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7ZRJ1cVMTU)

[Youtube_Hannibal Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjvGFwvN5vTG-zdgamr8Mr2K2v0yQV1_K)

[My website](https://mcgraphicstyle.jimdo.com/artworks/video/)

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated. Thank you for watching.


End file.
